1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a hinge mechanism including a resin base member and a support pivotally mounted to the base member.
2. Description of Related Art
As a cup holder for a vehicle, there has been known such a cup holder that a support is rotatably and pivotally mounted to a resin base member, and when a beverage container is inserted in a round hole formed in the base member, the support is pushed downward and unfolded, so that the support supports the beverage container from a lower side (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162928 (JP2010-162928 A)). The support is fitted and assembled to a hinge member integrally provided in the resin base member, and the support is supported pivotally between a stored state in which the support is put on the base member compactly and a usage state in which the support is unfolded.